


Coddled

by Just_Another_Introvert



Category: South Park
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, I love making my favorite ones cry, I wrote this in the span of like, I'm horrible, Kyle my favorite boy, M/M, Multi, don't ask why, two or three hours?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Introvert/pseuds/Just_Another_Introvert
Summary: We’re over.That was all it took to break one Kyle Broflovski’s heart and shatter the fragile thing into thousands and thousands of microscopic pieces.(Kyle's old boyfriend breaks up with him and low and behold- guess who comes to Kyle's rescue?)





	Coddled

We’re over.

That was all it took to break one Kyle Broflovski’s heart and shatter the fragile thing into thousands and thousands of microscopic pieces. It took a long second for the words to finally turn those gears in his mind- to comprehend the message as the world came crashing down around him. It wasn’t face to face. It wasn’t even a phone call. It was one measly text sent from someone who apparently couldn’t bare to see his face for just one second to tell him those two earth shattering words.

Kyle stood in his room, staring down at the blurred words with hot tears trailing down his cheek. He gripped his phone, the metal creaking in protest before dropping it like it was molten lava. He tried to scream, to cry out in frustration, to move to his bed and punch his pillow, but nothing but a choked sob came out of his mouth. Instead he fell to his knees, a dull thump echoing in the room following the movement.

Six years. That was how long they had been dating for. Six fucking years that now meant nothing to him because of this god damn asshole who couldn’t just tell him what he was doing wrong. This dickwad who was too coward to look at him when saying two words.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He should have known. He should have fucking known when the guys gave him a look when he told them about his once new found love. He should have known when even Cartman gave him a look and said “You probably shouldn’t do that you stupid Jew”. But no. His idiotic, stubborn ass couldn’t just take one look at his situation and consider that _maybe_ the fat fuck had a point.

Kyle picked up his phone gently, hands shaking as he wrote a short text to the group chat he had made with the guys before college had started.

 

**KYLE**

I’m not going to school

 

He didn’t bother checking again once he sent the message, letting it slip from his fingers again. Instead he sat there, back against his bed, staring blankly at the wall, face devoid of any emotion other than _crushed._

“God damn it,” Kyle croaked, slipping his eyes closed. “God fucking damn it.”

 

\----------

 

Kyle woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep sometime during his crying. He got up from the floor gracelessly, teetering left and right as he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He felt like a newborn fawn, unfamiliar with using his legs. He turned on the sink, splashing ice cold water in his face and letting it drip its way down.

Looking up at the mirror, Kyle saw the face of an utterly tired looking face, staring straight back at him. His hair frizzier than normal and skin a shade paler than usual, the rims of his eyes red and puffy. And God was he glad that his family had went out of town to check up on his cousin who had somehow landed himself in the hospital despite all odds.

He ran a wet hand through his nest of hair before turning off the sink and made his way downstairs where he heard a frantic knocking that he hadn’t heard before.

Kyle grabbed the golf club that lay near the stairway he had once used as a child, and made his way to the door. Protection was always handy in a town like South Park.

He slammed open the door, club ready to swing in his shaky and tired grip before taking in the shocked faces of Cartman, Kenny and Stan. Of course it would be them, he thought, letting the club slip from his still wet hands and laughed, edging on hysterical.

“Dude,” Stan said weakly, staring at the appearance of his super best friend. And really, Kyle couldn’t blame him. He had already seen himself in the mirror. It was no wonder that they thought he looked like crap too.

“Ky, you alright?,” Kenny asked a moment later, stepping into the house first and guiding the red head towards the couch. Stan and Cartman joined Kenny silently, closing and locking the door behind them. They were in too much shock to say much of anything.

“Stupid Jew. What the fuck did you do this time?,” Cartman finally spoke with no venom in his words.

Kyle didn’t reply when he sat, instead bring his face to his hands and his elbows to his knees. Stan and Kenny took their places next to him, placing a hand on each of his shoulders, Cartman opting to stand in front of the Jew. Kyle stared at the floor for a while, the others patiently waiting for his answer.

“You guys were right,” Kyle answered, inhaling shakily. “You guys were fucking right and I was too stupid to see through it. I should’ve known that it wouldn’t last. I-I knew it wouldn’t fucking work but I was…” He trailed off, feeling the comforting hands on his shoulders tighten. “Six years. He couldn’t even look me in the face when saying it. Just left me a- a fucking text. And now it’s over.”

“Dude,” Stan started. “Dude no- He-”

“And you know,” Kyle cut him off, a sharp exhale, an emotionless laugh escaping his lips. “Now that I think about it, I was being played with for 6 fucking years. Now that I think about it he just- he just wanted the sex. He didn’t care.”

“Ky.” Kyle didn’t look up at the blonde’s words, instead digging his palms into his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. “Ky- Kyle. Listen to me, okay?” Kenny said sternly with a parental tone. “He was a fucking Dick with a capital D. He missed out on a lot by not getting to know you, and we know that because you are the best goddamn thing that’s ever happened to all of us.” He gestured towards Stan and Cartman and himself.

Cartman huffed, crossing his arms childishly despite being the huge nineteen year old he was. He cleared his throat, staring down at Kyle with a frown.

“This is fucking gay, It’s even gayer than how Tweek and Craig look at each other across the classroom in History,” he declared firmly. “But yeah. You might be a dirty fucking Jew, but you’re the best damn Jew I’ve ever met. Our Jew”

Stan was silent, but made it clear how he felt in the way he side hugged the red head, a comforting arm wrapping around him in a way only Stan could do without making it awkward. Kyle leaned into the hug subconsciously and the flood gates to his tears broke again. Kenny pressed against Kyle’s other side, whispering words of soft care and comfort while a heavy hand strokes its way through the mess of fiery curls.

“Thank you,” Kyle whispered in between heavy sobs. “F-Fucking- Thank you.”

“Don’t thank us for something like this Kyle,” Stan answered firmly. “We’ll always be there for you, alright dude?” The red head nodded as he continued to sob himself to a deep sleep with the familiar presence of his friends surrounding him.

 

\----------

 

When Kyle woke up again, it was morning. The sun glared straight into his eyes from the window and Kyle glared right back at it, regretting it immediately when he saw blue spots in his vision just moments later.

He pulled his blanket off blinking stupidly for a moment. They must’ve put him in his bed after he had passed out. He smiled fondly before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. His family seemed to have made it back last night, snores sounding from inside the rooms opposite and next to his own.

The shower was quick and Kyle was able to finish and eat without waking any of his family. God knew they deserved the sleep after having to deal with his idiot of a cousin. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his cousin who had been coddled way to much before remembering what had happened the day before and blushed. 

Since they were now in college, they didn’t need to take the bus to school and instead walked at their own times and Kyle relished in the silence as he walked to school, clearing his mind enough to be able to face another day at college, knowing _he_ would be there too. When he got there though, he was surprised to see that Stan, Kenny and Cartman were waiting for him at the gates with some bruises and scratches covered their faces.

“Hope you don’t mind that we took care of your problem a bit,” Stan grinned, uncaring of his split lip as he did.

“He left your beautiful ass. He deserved it,” Kenny added helpfully with a satisfied smirk.

“And I don’t tolerate people treating my property with disrespect,” Cartman grumbled looking a bit sideways.

Kyle placed both hands on his hips with a deadpan look before walking his way towards them. He suddenly broke out into a toothy grin, giving each a kiss to the cheek.

“I didn’t need you guys to go that far, but thanks. Really.”

“What did I tell you about thanking us for something like this?” Stan ruffled the red head’s curls, ignoring the protests that came from the action. “We all care about you dude. Anyone who messes with you messes with us.” Kenny and Cartman both nodded agreeing, each giving Kyle a light punch. 

“Nobody’s messing with our cute little Jew, right Cartman?”

“Of course," Cartman huffed and dragged them all through the college doors.

That day nobody questioned why they stuck to Kyle like glue, and nobody questioned why his ex cam to class thoroughly beat to a pulp. Because nobody had any reason to question something so obvious. All you had to do was take one look at Kyle Broflovski’s blinding and practically gravitational smile to understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I should just delete that last part because it might somewhat "ruin" the story by adding something unnecessary onto it?  
> I don't know, give me your opinions?


End file.
